Deseo de Halloween
by Andy Ross
Summary: Porque colocar calabazas jamás fue seguro de que las brujas te dejan... sino algo peor ¿o mejor?. Mes del Terror NaruHina.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

_**Advertencias:**__ Universo Alterno, algo de drama al principio, comedia barata (que no da risa), misterio (que en realidad no es misterio). Algo de OoC y principios de romance._

_**Pareja:**__ Naruto y Hinata._

_"**Este**_** fic participa en el reto Mes del Terror NaruHina de la Comunidad en Fanfiction El Amor al NaruHina"**

_**.**_

**.**

**Deseo de Halloween**

**.**

**.**

Naruto escupió una gran parte sangre y otra de la saliva acumulada.

Hizo un gesto de desagrado mientras se limpiaba el rostro y descubría varios hematomas que no saldrían de su rostro hasta dentro de unas semanas.

No le gustaba meterse en problemas y mucho menos con el invencible y poderoso guardia real del castillo. Siendo él un pobre vendedor de telas, estaba prohibido acercarse a la entrada a ofrecer mercancía.

¡Pero rayos! Ese hombre estaba cruzando los límites.

Él solo iba a visitar a Gaara, el hijo de un mercader rico que siempre compraba sus telas a pesar a de lo que le decía padre. Pero el guardia simplemente no escucho sus argumentos y llamó a cinco guardias más para que lo llevaran a las afueras del pueblo y lo molieran a golpes.

Ni siquiera le importo saber que no llevaba nada de valor consigo.

Tuvo que arrastrarse hasta la entrada del pueblo y esperar que una anciana lo ayudara a llegar a su casa.

Como odiaba todo en ese momento. Al Rey, al pueblo, al castillo, a los guardias, su vida, todo.

Si tan solo pudiera tener más dinero.

Y no decía por avaricia. A él no le importaba, su problema eran sus padres; los pobres estaban viejos y enfermos. Difícilmente conseguía comida y medicamentos para ellos.

—Tal vez… —con frustración recordó que ya no tenía nada que pudiera hacer, todo el pueblo estaba en la ruina y el rey no hacía nada para cambiar la vida de las personas. El poco dinero que les quedaba los guardias lo robaban. Aquellas personas que supuestamente debían cuidar del lugar solo hacían lo contrario.

Naruto miro con resignación el pequeño cuarto en el que vivía. Cada día se sumía mas y mas en la pobreza.

Con lentitud camino hasta la casa de la señora Tsunade, una mujer que siempre le ayudaba. Cosa extraña, pues siempre estaba peleando con todo el mundo.

Tocó la puerta de la mujer tres veces como siempre le pedía que lo hiciera y así no tuviera que abrirle a cualquier persona.

Rodó los ojos ante ello.

—Naruto, eres justo la persona que estaba esperando.

—Señora Tsunade, usted sabe que es muy hermosa, pero creo que nuestra edad es un gran impedimento. —levantó las manos y se alejó lentamente.

—Mocoso malcriado no me refería a eso. Necesito que lleves estas calabazas allá afuera. —señalo las tres calabazas sobre la mesa, cortadas de manera que parecían tener ojos y bocas espeluznantes.

—Estamos todos muriendo de hambre Tsunade y usted quiere desperdiciar calabazas. —negó con la cabeza.

—No seas tonto. Es para Halloween, si no las coloco allí afuera las brujas podrían maldecirme.

—¿Brujas? No me diga que usted cree en esas cosas Tsunade.

—Claro que sí. Yo vi a varias en toda mi vida. Incluso algunas fueron mis amigas, si no como crees que sabría que hacer para no estar maldita. En este pueblo son muy pocos los que saben la tradición. Solo con su ayuda logro mantenerme en pie.

—Imaginando que así sea, como logra no ser maldecida por ellas. Las calabazas demuestran alguna cosa, acaso las asustan.

—Fue un contrato que hace muchos años ellas hicieron con los hombres. Si no querían que ellas se llevaran a los niños nosotros les dábamos calabazas cortadas, ya que esta fue la única cosa que tienen prohibido tocar. No entendí muy bien cuál fue la maldición pero creo que solo esto las mantiene contentas. —Tsunade tomo una calabaza mediana recién cortada—. Toma hijo, puedes hacer con ella lo que quieres.

Con eso le guiño un ojo.

Naruto llego a su casa cansado y adolorido, la vieja Tsunade le había curado sus heridas pero no se salvo del fuerte regaño que se llevo por no hacer caso de sus advertencias.

Incluso luego había ido a casa de sus padres y entregarles algunas medicinas que Tsunade les había dado.

Extrañamente no les había dado la famosa calabaza. Algo le impedía entregarla.

—Me estoy volviendo loco… —y fue lo último que menciono antes de clavar el cuchillo y darle la forma más horrorosa posible.

Ya quería imaginar las caras de esas horribles y feas brujas al ver su calabaza.

Por supuesto el no creía en esas viejas patrañas pero su madre siempre le decía que eran mujeres que conocían de magia.

Y que solo las del más puro corazón lograban aprender esas artes, puesto que ningún hombre era lo suficientemente bueno para lograr hacerlo jamás. La codicia era demasiado y obtener los poderes de la magia eran demasiada responsabilidad para solo una persona.

También había una leyenda que decía que si lograbas besar a una de ellas, esta estaba obligada a ayudarte en lo que desearas.

Pero ningún hombre se había atrevido jamás a hacerlo. Las brujas eran mujeres feas, con una nariz enorme y el rostro descompuesto. Cubiertas con capuchas y largos vestidos recorrían casas en busca de jóvenes almas que podían ayudarles a realizar hechizos y experimentos.

Todo esto no le interesaba a Naruto, pero también sabía que ellas solo aparecían el último día del mes de octubre. Tendría que sacrificarse… las calabazas lograrían atraerlas.

Miro una última vez su obra maestra y decidió quitar toda la pulpa que estaba dentro y colocarle una vela encendida dentro.

Se reprendió mentalmente por dejar que Tsunade lo indujera a hacer cosas que jamás pensó que haría.

Coloca la calabaza frente a su puerta y se escondió cerca de la sombra que la pared izquierda y casi destruida de su casa.

Por suerte solo tenía unos pocos vecinos en esa zona de mala muerte.

Pronto era mas de medianoche y nada aparecía, tal vez debería entrar a casa para no pescar un resfriado esa fría noche…

Un ruido de los matorrales logro asustarlo.

Un gato, si eso seguro…

No lo admitiría ni bajo tortura pero estaba a punto de hacerse del dos.

Una sombra negra caminaba hacia su puerta.

Gracias a Dios, él estaba cerca pero recostado por la pared y las plantas no permitían que la persona —o cosa— lograra verlo.

¡Oh Dios! ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando decidió besar a una de esas cosas? Si existían los dragones al norte, era más claro que las brujas también existían.

Maldijo vivir en un mundo de seres mitológicos y mágicos. Hubiera sido mejor enfrentarse a la furia de las hadas del bosque.

Incluso esa historia de los duendes que comían pies era mucho menos aterradora.

Con el corazón taladrándole los oídos tomó el spray de savia necarosa, conocida por inducir al sueño.

Bien, este era el momento para hacer lo que sea. La sombra —bruja, suponía— estaba agachada cerca de la calabaza que desprendía algo de luz por la cera de la vela dentro.

Con un rápido movimiento se lanzó sobre la sombra en un estúpido intento de inmovilizar al sujeto.

Pero no contó que este se moviera mucho más rápido y el acabara sobre la calabaza encendida.

Si de algo podía estar seguro era del grito de niña que hizo al sentir la vela sobre su estomago, pero solo duro un segundo pues la humedad natural de la calabaza logro que esta se apagara.

Se levanto rápidamente solo para ver como la sombra se disponía a huir.

Corrió tras ella durante unos segundos antes de alcanzarla. Al parecer años corriendo de los guardias servía de algo.

Abrió sus brazos y la atrapó antes de caer estrepitosamente sobre un charco de agua.

Perfecto, este tipo de cosas solo le podían pasar a él.

La cosa bajo sus brazos comenzó a removerse y agitarse antes de gritar desesperadamente.

—Cálmate, cálmate. Shhhh… Si mis vecinos te escuchan nos mataran.

Eso pareció calmarla temporalmente antes de volver a intentar zafarse de su agarre.

—Suéltame engendro. —siseo enojada.

Naruto rodó los ojos. Lo mejor sería llevarla dentro de su casa.

No quería asustarse y dejarla escapar. No podía verla a la cara, pero sospechaba que esa bruja de dulce voz engañosa, era algo horrendo.

Con gran esfuerzo logro levantarse y sostenerla, luego hizo algo por lo cual algún hombre podría ir a la guillotina.

La colocó cual costal de papas sobre su hombro y camino directo a su casa.

Ignorando las pataletas, arañazos y mordidas, Naruto fue capaz de llevarla hasta la cama.

Necesitaba inmovilizarla y prepararse para el gran momento. Aunque se le revolviera el estomago debía besar a la bruja.

Cuando la espalda de la bruja tocó la tela de la cama, se coloco rápidamente a horcajadas. Esas brujas mañosas podrían hipnotizarlo, previendo un ataque directo, cerró los ojos y se acerco a ella.

—¿Qué diablos haces…?

Ni siquiera la dejo terminar antes de juntar sus labios fríos con los suaves de la mujer.

Debía estar delirando o con algún caso de locura grave porque sentía en ese beso cosas dulces, suaves y esponjosas, incluso su demente corazón salto dentro de su pecho.

Se obligo a olvidar esa sensación en sus labios y mover las manos de la chica sobre la cama, esta parecía estar más aturdida que él, porque se dejo mover a su antojo.

Su piel es suave, pensó.

Una vez que logro atar esas delicadas manos por la cabecera de madera. Se separo de ella rápidamente, respirando agitado.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo? —la chica estaba visiblemente desorientada.

Naruto observo incrédulo a la bella mujer debajo de su cuerpo. Esta tenía el rostro dulcemente redondeado, una barbilla aguda, labios rosados y carnoso, una nariz respingona y pómulos altos y mejillas suavemente sonrojadas, pero nada se comparaba con sus ojos, era alguna cosa divina y celestial, incluso pensó que era alguna diosa. Esa criatura era la cosa más perfecta que él pudiera ver en alguna vida.

Con torpeza se levantó de la cama y de su cuerpo.

El sueño de algún pervertido quizás, una ninfa atada a su cama.

Estuvo embrujado unos instantes, antes de darse cuenta que estaba a punto de liberarla.

—¿Eres una bruja? —preguntó.

—Prefiero el término hechicera. —replicó molesta.

—Yo… yo…

No sabía que decir, y al parecer no existían reglas para hablar con una bella brujita.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Su rostro estaba más rojo que antes y Naruto evitó dar un paso atrás. Ella no podía hacerle nada con sus manos atadas.

—¿Hacer qué?

—B-besarme… ¡Baka! N-no se s-supone que sería de esta m-manera.

—Claro que no lo pensabas pero ahora no hay vuelta atrás… —de seguro ella no quería cumplirle su deseo.

—Claro que no hay vuelta atrás, ya no podre ver a mi prometido ahora. —su respiración se acelero visiblemente. —Dios, mi hermana me matara. ¡Suéltame!

—Cumple mi deseo y te liberare.

—¿Deseo dices?

—Por supuesto, son las reglas. Si te beso tu cumples mi deseo con un hechizo.

—¡¿QUÉ?!

—¡Já! No puedes hacer nada, salvo cumplir mi deseo…

—No sé cómo puedes creer algo así, nosotros no concedemos deseos a nadie solo por un simple beso. Esa historia es tan falsa que ya casi nadie la conoce, solo lo cuentan los marineros para probar su valor.

—Pero… ¡No es cierto! No caeré en tu trampa, solo lo dices para no hacerlo.

—Te habría ayudado si me lo hubieras dicho de buena manera, pero ahora ya no hay nada que yo pueda hacer.

Naruto miró con los ojos entrecerrados a la bruja, está estaba murmurando cosas en voz baja y se resistía a mirarlo.

—Mira, no entiendo a que te refieres, pero si logras ayudarme yo te dejare ir. ¿Qué te parece…?

—Las brujas nunca dicen sus verdaderos nombres, pero considerando lo que has hecho, es inevitable que te enteres.

Naruto arqueó una ceja extrañado. Esa chica era rara en toda la extensión de la palabra, y eso que no lo decía por el hecho de ser una bruja.

—H-Hinata…

Naruto frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Qué?

—Mi nombre… Hinata.

—Huh… Soy Naruto Uzumaki.

—¿En qué quieres que te ayude?

Y la sonrisa en el rostro del rubio se agrando.

…

Una semana después todo el pueblo se preguntaba cómo era posible que el Rey haya cambiado tanto de la noche a la mañana.

Los impuestos fueron reducidos, el dinero robado por los guardias fue devuelto y estos fueron a la cárcel. Incluso habían agrandado el mercado del pueblo y las cosechas eran las mejores de toda la región.

Nada podría estar mejor para todos.

Naruto saludó a sus padres e incluso les había comprado una nueva casa con el dinero que le devolvieron luego de que los guardias lo hubieran asaltado.

Le había pedido a la bruja que el Rey abriera los ojos y cambiara el odio en su corazón por amor y bondad.

Ahora todo estaba en relativa tranquilidad, excepto quizás por el hecho de que Hinata le había pedido que se prepara para acompañarla en su boda (la de ella) como parte del pacto que debían honrar.

Era demasiado hermosa para su bien y esperaba que la persona que se case con ella fuera un buen marido.

Tenía que admitir que ella era demasiado interesante, pero jamás se fijaría en un pobre diablo que solo era un mercader de telas sin dinero ni magia.

—Naruto es el momento. —Hinata estaba frente a su casa encima de un caballo blanco.

Trago saliva.

Esa visión no ayudaba en nada a superarla.

—C-claro…

—Sube detrás.

Una vez arriba se dio cuenta de algo.

—Pensé que las brujas tenían escobas mágicas.

Hinata hizo un sonidito de inconformidad.

—¿Ya te has subido a una escoba?

—Claro que no, sería raro e incómodo.

—Claro que es incómodo. Por ese motivo es que los hombres son raros, pensando en cosas que no son reales. Ingenuos. —masculló. —Como si las escobas pudieran volar. Ignorantes.

—¡Oye!

Hinata ignoro sus protestas y azotó suavemente al caballo.

El caballo frenó frente a un bosque oscuro.

—Este escenario es perfecto para cometer un asesinato y nadie jamás lo sabría.

—No seas tonto, aquí es donde se presentara la hechicera más vieja. Ella debe casarme con el elegido.

—Pues yo no veo ningún príncipe esperándote. Creo que te dejaron plantada.

Una serie de bolas negras cayeron del cielo y Naruto se escondió tras la espalda de Hinata al ver que ella no hacía nada.

—Brujería… —susurró no sin algo de temor camuflado.

Las "bolas" tomaron forma de personas con capuchas y vestidos negros.

Brujas.

—Hinata.

Una mujer rubia y sumamente atractiva se acercó para abrazarla.

—¡Tsunade!

—Vaya, hasta que me reconoces.

—Pero ¿cómo…? ¿Cuándo? No entiendo nada.

—Soy una hechicera.

—No me diga… —susurró sarcástico. —Me engaño. Y es tan…

Los pechos de la mujer de aparentemente veinticinco estaban a punto de romper el vestido.

—Jajaja… Mi apariencia engaña. Estoy aquí para casar a mi sobrina con el hombre del pacto.

Todas las brujas lanzaron grititos emocionados.

—Es raro que una vaya a casarse y menos con alguien que no la compro, pero ya han realizado el pacto y yo solo lo confirmare.

Naruto la miro como si le hubieran crecido dos cabezas.

—¿Qué?

—Yo no lo planee, pero es mejor él, que el Príncipe del Norte. Ese hombre me da escalofríos.

—Tienes razón Hinata.

—Hinata ha aceptado tu pedido de casamiento Naruto.

—¡¿QUÉ?!

—Ahora solo deben completar el pacto.

Y en una nube de humo todos desaparecieron.

—Bien, ahora que ya se fueron deberíamos ir a casa.

—No entiendo.

Hinata rodó los ojos divertida.

—Me propusiste matrimonio al besarme, tal como lo manda la tradición. Y cuando accedí a ayudarte te acepte.

Naruto parpadeo incrédulo.

Unos labios volvieron a robarle el aliento, y no pudo evitar gemir deseoso.

—Lo siento.

—¿Qué?

—Por obligarte a casarnos. Creo que solo buscaba una forma de liberarme de mi prometido, pero tú en verdad me gustas y sé que yo podría conquistar tu corazón.

Naruto volvió a besarla sin poder creerlo.

Su brujita ya tenía su corazón.

/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/

¿Me han extrañado?

PORQUE YO SIIII…

Últimamente, no puedo actualizar porque mi teclado no funciona, pero uso el de mi hermano ahora, no podía fallarle a Delta después de aceptar el reto.

Además todos los orgasmos NaruHinas por la película The Last Naruto The Movie…

Oh Dios, es taaaaaan SUPER FANTASTICO!

No daré spoiler pero DEBEN ver el tráiler!

Estoy mega emocionada!

Bueno me calmó y… les doy mil besos y abrazos!

_P.D.: Prometo mandar arreglar mi compu…_


End file.
